Monster
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: What if Naruto was left alone all this time? What thoughts would corrupt the boys mind? Slight NarutoxSauske


Probably the longest story I've wrote yet! I'm so proud c: I had a sudden burst of inspiration, this is what came of it, I own nothing, if I did Sakura would of died in a hole somewhere c: Enjoy~

c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c:

"Run! It's Naruto!" A girl screamed, causing other kids to scatter away, screaming 'Fox'

Naruto's eyes widened, watching them leave, a ball in his hands "But guys, I only wanted to give you the...Ball." His blue eyes were empty, the blonde boy looked ready to give up. He dropped the ball, watching it bounce off. Naruto was slowly losing his sanity, Iruka, he had, well, passed away last month when he had gotten murdered on a mission. After that Naruto just gave up, not bothering who did or said to him. The boy had no one to care for him, they all hated him & he had finally decided that he hated them too.

The blonde turned away, walking to his run-down home. The windows were smashed, the door was hanging from its hinges & the place looked like crap basically. He gently pushed open the door, not wanting to break it, he then closed it at the same speed. Naruto just stood, staring into blank space for about twenty minutes, until he felt a familiar orange chakra gently wrap around him. The fox was his only friend, everytime the ten-year old wanted to crawl under a rock & turn into nothing the fox's chakra would comfort him, Naruto craved human touch, but the monsters welcoming chakra was all he got.

"Kyuubi..." The blonde said, finding comfort just in saying the creatures name, why was it that something so dangerous made him feel safe? Naruto would never know why, he never wanted to either "I'm going to go sleep now..." He said sleepily before dragging himself to his bedroom & flopping down on a mattress in the middle of the room, Kyuubi's chakra eventually went as Naruto fell further into sleep.

The next morning the boy slowly dragged himself out of bed, putting on his clothes, they were destroyed after all of the abuse from the villagers, he had no money to buy more, so he was stuck with a black torn shirt with the Konohagakure sign on it in red with white shorts that came down to his knees along with his normal blue shoes(not sure what they're called...Ninja shoes?) He then walked outside, a light breeze greeted him but so did a rock that hit off of his head

"Freak!" A girl with short blonde hair shouted with an amused tone. Her name was Ino & next to her was a frightened Sakura, desperately trying to pull Ino away put the fearless blonde stood her ground "Get a new pair of clothes!" She shouted, louder. Ino looked at Sakura, her eyes said 'Join in', Sakura could never say no to her only friend, so shouted too "Yeah, you, you weirdo!" Ino laughed "Come on billboard-brow, lets go!" She said, skipping away as if she was the most innocent person in the word, Sakura obeyed & followed her friend.

Naruto didn't mind the insults from Ino but once Sakura joined in, it felt...Terrible. He had always wanted respect from Sakura, for her to see that Naruto wasn't a monster but like her. The blonde let out a long, hurt filled sigh. His eyes losing more of the spark they once had, the spark that people like Iruka had admired, if Iruka saw him now, he would be dissapointed, but Naruto couldn't help it, he felt so...Lonely, yes lonely, like nobody cared, in fact, no one did care. If Naruto dissapeared he doubted anyone would care, not even the Hokage, the man probably hated his guts after destroying most of the village. Tears built up in his eyes, not daring to escape even if they wanted to, just like Naruto. He wanted to escape but didn't have the guts to do it, he wanted to run away so badly but it'd show the villagers that they had won.

Naruto took a long breath in "I won't let them win...Even if it kills me" The blonde muttered, clenching his teeth, he stood like that for a few minutes repeating the sentance over & over again in his head before putting on a fake smile, no one would notice it was fake, so it was fine, his sadness was safetly hidden away. He started to walk to the academy, trying to pay no attention to objects being thrown at him, along with curse words & insults, it was hard to ignore it but he didn't let his smile down, he would never let it go down, not in front of the villagers anyway. He eventually got inside of the academy, making his way to the classroom, once he walked in, the new sensei started shouting "NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU'RE LATE!" The other students were on the edge of their seats, ready to laugh at Naruto's reply, he was their entertainment. Well, not anymore. "I know...I'm sorry Sensei" The mans face softened when he saw the blood on Naruto "A-Are you okay Uzumaki?" The blonde nodded "Some people decided to throw sharp things today..." He then went to the back of the class, his smile still plastered onto his face. No one felt sorry for him, except from the Sensei & Hinata.

Naruto lazily flopped into his seat, behind Sauske who turned his head to examine the fox-boy "You're a monster, yet you can't even protect yourself, pathetic" Blue met black, both glaring "_You_ try being hated, all you ever get is love & friendship, all I ever get is hate & betrayal. Not everyone can be a perfect little Uchiha kid like you" The blonde said, voice full of anger & annoyance, Sauske wore an expression of surprise before turning around again, his normal blank expression returning, what was it that made Naruto say that, he would normally say something stupid, not something like...Like _that _

"Oh & Sauske, I'm not a monster." His tone was cold, nothing like Sauske had ever heard, it caused a chill to go through his body, he never wanted to hear that tone ever again, Sauske could almost vow that that tone could kill an entire army of men. Sauske never replied to Naruto's statement, it was too hard.

The years flew by, Naruto failing the academy over & over again, become more lonely & more broken. His eyes lost all of their spark once the 3rd Hokage died, why? People for some reason blamed Naruto 'If you hadn't killed the 4th Hokage, this would of never happened!' People would shout at him, it broke his heart deeply, everything was his fault...Everything.

Naruto's eyes had been slowly turning into a dangerous shade of red, his teeth getting unhumanly sharp, but the only person who noticed was Sauske. "Naruto. Kyuubi's taking advantage of you" The black haired Uchiha said, causing the blonde to glare at him "Yeah right! Kyuubi actually cares! He's the only one who realizes I'm not a monster!" Sauske looked Naruto in the eyes, his own narrowing "He's turning you into one. You have to fight back" Naruto shook his head quickly "No! K-Kyuubi is...He's..." Sauske looked at the confused boy with pitty "Hes betrayed you" Naruto's eyes filled with tears once the words left Sauske's mouth "No! You're lying!" Sauske felt sorry for the blonde, more sorry for Naruto than himself, Sauske had always thought he was the one that needed pity but it was really Naruto. The only person or should he say creature Naruto ever had that comforted him that was still alive had betrayed him. Naruto had trusted Kyuubi with his life but now the demon was betraying him, turning Naruto into the very thing he never wanted to be...A monster.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Naruto shouted, tears flowing down his face, Naruto had never wanted to cry in front of anyone but Kyuubi but he just couldn't help it, they were flowing down his cheeks without permission "TAKE IT BACK!" Sauske just watched as Naruto shouted the same sentance over & over again, the blonde had seen reality & didn't want to see it ever again, he had been blinded by Kyuubi's fake kindness & care, only now realizing how stupid he was, Sauske wanted to hug him but Naruto would end up attacking him, or even worse, Kyuubi would "Naruto, I'm sorry" The raven said soothingly "I never understood when we were kids, the pain you felt. Please, forgive me"

Naruto glared "No! I'll never forgive YOU or this stupid VILLAGE!" The boy started to pant a little, all of his shouting leaving him breatheless "I hate everyone in this God damn village! Even, even Sakura!" The boy had gotten much abuse from Sakura because she had found out Naruto had a crush on her, this had disgusted the pink haired girl "I only ever wanted to be accepted, but no one ever gave me a chance! Only Iruka-Sensei!" More tears fell from his eyes, how Naruto missed eating Ramen with his favorite Sensei, the anger & sadness he felt when the man had died, but now only anger flowed through his vains, orange chakra surrounding his body, his nails growing, some chakra formed tails & ears, the boys pupils turning into slits, Kyuubi was finding this all too easily. This wasn't good. Sauske got into a fighting stance "I'm finally free. That kid was so gullible!" Naruto laughed, but Sauske knew that it wasn't Naruto talking, it was the demon, Kyuubi. Naruto was trapped inside his own mind, anger was the only thing the boy felt, causing Kyuubi to take control, Sauske gritted his teeth _Shit _The raven though, he needed ANBU but he had no way of contacting him, he took his only option "KYUUBI TOOK OVER NARUTO, SOMEONE GET IN HERE & HELP ME!" Almost immediately Kakashi & Gai were in the room, also in a fighting stance

"So it finally happened, huh, Kakashi?" Gai said, a tint of sadness in his voice

"It was bound to happen sometime. He's just like Gaara, his mind is full of hate & anger, it's a shame. Naruto could of pulled through"

Sauske was angered how they compared Naruto to Gaara, even if it was true. Gaara was full of bloodlust...Hopefully Naruto had none of that"

"You think you can defeat me? HA! That won't happen again. If you kill me, you kill the boy too"

The three ninja stood in place, unsure if attacking would be the best idea, should they risk Naruto's life?

"Naruto! You better snap out of it!" Sauske shouted "If you lose to this monster I was wrong about you!" The raven continued "I thought you were stronger than this!"

Kakashi let out a sigh "I hope your lying...No one could possibly be that strong..."

Sauske looked at his Sensei in confusion, what was he talking about?

Gai nodded in agreement with Kakashi "Naruto has lost everything. His home got burnt down by some angry villagers the other day, Iruka is dead & now Kyuubi has betrayed him. What's even worse is that the list is so short. Naruto had almost nothing to begin with."

Sauske bit his lip "But..."

ANBU appeared before Sauske could make an argument, the leader of the group spoke "Naruto Uzumaki! You have betrayed the Leaf Village by letting Kyuubi loose. We have no other choice but to kill you"

Sauske's eyes widened, he knew a ninja should never show his true emotions but, killing Naruto? The blonde did nothing to deserve this! "Wait! Can't we just try to get through to him?"

The leader spoke again "I'm afraid not. Uzumaki has been unable to tame the beast, so he & the beast are going to be killed"

The Uchiha froze in place...Why? It wasn't Naruto's fault! If someone had grown a pair & trained him this would of never happened!

Kyuubi grinned "I'm waiting" The fox demon didn't have too much power because there was only so much Naruto's body could take

The ANBU's ran towards the half demon, kunai's ready in their hands. Kyuubi once again let a grin creep its way onto his lips "It's about time someone attacked!"

Naruto's eyes opened, where was he...Everything was black, except from the floor which was orange, in fact it looked like it was on fire, but it didn't burn. Small flames were licking his feet "What happened? Where's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked himself, but no one answered. The blonde once again felt as if he had been casted aside, tears fell down his cheek, he felt so empty, he needed some one to love him. What if he actually made friends? What if he had found some one who actually cared, some one who realized Naruto was not a monster. But a confused boy with blonde hair & blue eyes, who really needed a growth spurt, a boy who lived off of ramen & loved the colour orange...A boy whos dreams had been destroyed, a boy who had nothing left to live for.

"Naruto?" A soft voice said, this caught the blondes attention, that voice, it sounded so soothing, just like a mothers, the boy turned around, seeing a red-headed woman, her blue eyes were just as bright as Naruto's "Naruto!" The woman repeated, this time her tone held excitement, the red-headed woman ran towards the fourteen year old, wrapping her arms around him as Naruto stood still with shock, what exactly was going on? "You look so much like your father!"

"M-My father?"

The woman pulled away, hands still rested on her sons shoulders "Naruto, I'm Kushina Uzumaki...You're mother"

Naruto's eyes widened, filling with tears, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Some one who cared for him was standing right there in front of him. The blonde couldn't control himself, he glomped his mother, sobbing into her shoulder, Kushina rubbed comforting circles onto her sons back, kneeling to be-almost-equal height with her son, fourteen & this small, it made her giggle.

"Naruto, you need to be strong. I know Kyuubi has been some what a comfort to you but he's possessing you, if you don't take control, they will kill you & Kyuubi"

"But, no one likes me anyway...They'd still hate me if I saved the world!"

"You have to do this. I know some one who does care for you"

"Who? Tell me, tell me pleeeasee!"

Kushina let out a giggle "Sauske"

"Sauske?" Naruto stook out his tongue "Ew"

Kushina, this time laughed at her sons childish behaviour "Come on Naruto, believe in yourself, who's stronger, you or Kyuubi?"

"Kyu-"

"No!"

"...Me?"

"Yes, come on, say it more confidently!"

"I'm stronger than Kyuubi!"

"Louder!"

"I'm stronger than Kyu- Ow!" The blonde fell to his knees, gripping his side which was now bleeding, the red head woman gasped "They must of attacked Kyuubi! Naruto, you have to win this, I can't bear the thought of letting you lose to him, I don't want to see any body else die because of him Naruto! Never!" Tears streaked down the womans face "Please Naruto...Please."

Naruto gasped again, this time gripping his stomach "I-I can't...I'm too scared"

"Scared, scared of what?"

"Myself..."

Kushina looked at her son in confusion

"I can't tame Kyuubi, this will happen again until they really do kill me & I don't want to- AH!" Naruto's grip on his stomach became tighter "To let anyone get hurt"

"I'll help you tame him! I'll teach you, everytime you meditate I'll be here just stay ali-" Kushina was slowly fading, she didn't want this! She had to help her son stay alive "NARUTO! FIGHT BACK! PLEASE!" The blonde boy was doubled over in pain, but quiet words were coming from his lips "I'm stronger than Kyuubi, I'm stronger than Kyuubi, I can tame Kyuubi, I will tame Kyuubi, I will not let Kyuubi win!" The boys words were getting louder more confident, Kushina was quickly turning back to her normal opaque self as Naruto took over his body once more.

The orange chakra left, Naruto's eyes, teeth & nails returning to normal, the boy had a tight grip on his stomach, trying to get the pain to go away. The ANBU halted, Kakashi & Gai released Sauske who had been trying to get at ANBU, the raven ran over to the blonde as soon as he was let go "YOU IDIOT!" Sauske shouted, hitting the blonde idiot in the head, causing the blonde to groan "Kind of injured here...WAIT! Who are you calling an idiot!"

Kakashi smiled, under his mask anyway "Well, what do you know. The sparks returned" Gai turned to him, a smile on his face "You're right...But we better get him to a hospital before Sauske does anymore damage" Kakashi nodded in agreement "Sauske, in case you haven't noticed the fact that Naruto's injured, please take him to the medical corps."

Sauske nodded, picking Naruto up as if he was a princess "Hey, don't carry me like this!" Naruto protested, wriggling about in Sauske's grip "Stop moving dobe, you'll hurt yourself!" Naruto stilled, he'd had enough pain for today, physical & emotional although seeing his mother made him feel happy, more confident. He closed his eyes as Sauske ran to the medical corp, the blonde slipped into unconsiousness, a dreamless sleep.

Blue eyes opened, Naruto looked around for a few moments, noticing Sakura by his bed...Wait, Sakura? Why the hell was she here?

"Oh, you're awake..." The pink haired girl said, looking over at Naruto.

Naruto glared at her, sitting up "What are you here for?"

"Sauske...He didn't want to leave you alone, so I took his place" She frowned "I'm sorry Naruto, I've been mean to you over the years, I just wanted to impress Ino, I promise!"

"Yeah, I know that. I'm not stupid you know" Naruto replied "Although I saw your fear for me, are you scared being alone in a room with me right now?"

"N-No" The startled teen said, expecting Naruto to forgive her, because he loved her...Right? "Anyway, how are you feeling? You need anything?"

"No Sakura, I'm fine" He forced a smile onto his face. In reality he felt like he had been hit by five trucks...Maybe more. Kyuubi was eating away at his chakra, maybe Kushina was having troubles with the demon? "Sakura...Where's Sauske?"

"He's at home, sleeping. You've been out for about three days & Sauske refused to move for the entire time"

A wide smile appeared on Naruto's face "Really? He did that for _me_? I never thought anyone would do that..."

Sakura looked at him, pity in her eyes, why hadn't she saw this when she was a kid? How lonely & confused Naruto was "Naru-" Before the girl could finish Sauske flung open the door, forgetting that the nurse had shouted how the floor was still wet. The normally calm raven, in his excitment slipped, causing the blonde to let out a loud laugh, there goes the Uchiha's pride! Sakura let out a giggle of her own before walking out, not wanting to interupt them, she'd flirt with Sauske later.

Naruto grinned "Have fun on your trip?" Sauske stood up with a playful glare "You just have to wake up when I'm sleeping, don't you?" Naruto nodded, as if he was proud of himself, making Sauske chuckle "Wait, did Sauske Uchiha just _chuckle_! The apocalypse is coming!" Naruto said, fake shock in his voice. Sauske sat on the chair next to Naruto's bed "Don't push it, blondie" Naruto simply stook his tongue out at the black haired boy, Sauske shook his head at the boys childishness "How are you feeling?" Now, Sauske was someone he could be honest with "Like I've been ran over by five trucks, maybe add a few mini vans in there too" Sauske frowned "But your wounds should be healed because of Kyuubi" Naruto shook his head "Nope, the bastard isn't healing me, he's just eating away at my chakra..." Sauske's eyes widened "Naruto! If he takes away all of your chakra, you will die!" Naruto frowned "I know, but my mums going to help me tame him"

"Your mum? But she's dead"

"I know but I saw her while Kyuubi was in possession of my body, if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead"

Sauske gulped, he couldn't bare the thought of losing Naruto "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

A guilty expression crept onto Sauske's face "I'm sorry..."

"First Sakura, now you...Why are you apologizing?"

"Why? Because everyone has treated you like crap these past years. The only one that showed his care was Iru-"

"Please don't say his name...I don't want to cry again" The blonde said, clenching the sheets, his eyes concentrating on his own lap

Sauske looked at the blonde "Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who is not a monster, but a confused boy with blonde hair & blue eyes, he really needs a growth spurt, the dobe also lives off of ramen & loves the colour a orange, his dreams had been destroyed, he had nothing left to live for. _Had_" Sauske repeated "You're not alone anymore, I promise."

For the second time in a week Naruto glomped someone, this time it was Sauske. He wasn't alone anymore & that feeling was something he'd been craving to feel for a long time.

Fin.

c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c: c:

Probably the longest thing I've ever written, I was listening to Naruto osts all the way through! /Fistpump. I can sleep without worrying about finishing this now! Yay c: I hope you all enjoy it...Naruto cried a lot :I I tried to make him crazy like Gaara but I couldn't, I just couldn't! I'm only on episode eighty-something so sorry I don't know the whole anime yet. I was a little unsure about watching it at first but now I love it!

R&R Goodbye~


End file.
